Monica Rial
|born= , |years_active= 1999–present |occupations= • Voice Actress • Script Writer • Voice Director |affiliation= • Funimation • • |roles= Sayaka Maizono (Anime) }} Monica Rial is an American voice actress, script writer, and voice director working for Funimation, and . She is known for voicing Mirajane Strauss in , Tsuyu Asui in , and Bulma in . She is the English voice actress for Sayaka Maizono in Danganronpa: The Animation and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. In the game, Dorothy Elias-Fahn provides Sayaka's English voice. Work on Danganronpa Other Roles Some of her credited roles include: Anime - Bulma'' *'' - Mirajane Strauss'' *'' - Tsuyu Asui'' *'' - Krul Tepes'' *'' - Sakura Kinomoto'' *'' '' - Mikako, Miss Kobayashi, walla *'' '' - Miharu *'' '' - Natsume *'' '' - Hyatt *'' '' - Lila *'' '' - Haruka Shitou *'' '' series - Kyoko Tokiwa *'' '' - Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa *'' '' - Amy Yeager *'' '' - Lyra/Dante *'' '' - Mei Chang *'' '' - Maya Ibuki *'' '' - Bruno, Presiding Judge *'' '' - Jo *'' '' - Mira Ackerman *'' '' - Sayuki *'' '' - Aya Sugita *'' '' - Konoka Konoe, Kazumi Asakura, Satsuki Yotsuba *'' '' - Suotome *'' '' - Kagura Tennōzu *'' '' - Misa Hayase *'' '' - Simca *'' '' - Sakura *'' '' - Maria *'' '' - Renge Houshakuji *'' '' - Lirio *'' '' - Sayara Yamanobe *'' '' - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa *'' '' series - Miya Asama *'' '' - Shizuka Marikawa *'' '' - Shino Hazuki *'' '' - Tepeş *'' '' - Yukari Sendo *'' '' - Konoe Tsuruma *'' '' series - Index *'' '' - Shiro *'' '' - Attia Simmons *'' '' - Nanaka Kirisato *'' '' - Stocking *'' '' - Phele *'' '' - Mey-Rin *'' '' - Index *'' '' - Noa *'' '' - Tsugumi *'' '' - Iori Nagase *'' '' series - Haruko Amaya |Right= *'' '' - Michiko Malandro *'' '' - Mei Misaki *'' '' - Head Teacher *'' '' - Babu *'' '' - Kamado Ueshita (8th) *'' '' - Sara *'' '' - Mii Fujibakama *'' '' - Numano Himemiko *'' '' - Tomoko Kuroki *'' '' - Mizue Shisui *'' '' - Junna Daitoku *'' '' series - Kuzuha Togashi *'' '' - Rize Kamishiro *'' '' - Kon *'' '' - Yona *'' '' - Kaede Kayano *'' '' - Misaki Ayuzawa *'' '' - Tama *'' '' series - Moa *'' '' - Fuuri Watanuki *'' '' - Kanan Chinami *'' '' - Chitaru Namatame *'' '' - Mitsuki Nase *'' '' - Uzal Delilah *'' '' - Ema Guzmán *'' '' - Umihebi *'' '' - Mito Takami *'' '' - Christella Revi *'' '' - Yui Saito *'' '' - Yūko Amasawa *'' '' - Mafuyu Hayashi *'' '' - Anna Nishikinomiya *'' '' - Morgan *'' '' - Shoren *'' '' - Hotaru Tachibana *'' '' - Hitomi Hokuto *'' '' - Hanabishi *'' '' - Mila Babicheva *'' '' - Seimei *'' '' - Kirin Shima *'' '' - Tejasvi Latu *'' '' - Tanya Degurechaff *'' '' - Yoshino Koiwai *'' '' - Eirenus *'' '' - Rumia Tingel *'' '' - Saori Mizuno *'' '' - Elq-Hrqstn *'' '' - Akatsuki *'' '' - Ryōka Niwa/Rooster *'' '' - Leen *'' '' - Queen *'' '' - Miyano *'' '' - Jun Shiomi *'' '' - Tomie Kawakami *'' '' - Maho Hiyajo }} External Links *'English Wikipedia': *'Anime News Network': Monica RIAL *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDb': *'MyAnimeList': *'Official Instagram': *'Official Twitter': *'Official Website': Navigation